Labyrinth Lies
by Xanatos' Lady Morwen
Summary: Title change from Labyrinth Days. LabyrinthHarry Potter. Two Muggles and four Wizards brave the Labyrinth. Based on movie, script, imagination, and book.
1. Never take out forbidden books

Summary: Two Muggle and four Wizards must solve the Labyrinth. But will they be able to? Or will Jareth finally have some human company?

* * *

Rain poured down outside the movie theater as two young teens waited in the empty foyer. Sixteen year old Minako, tall with long blonde hair and expressive brown eyes, was chatting animatedly with her friend about _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, which they'd just seen. Morwen Death, fifteen, tried to stifle her laughter. 

"And I loved the ball! Harry looked so _funny_!" she shrieked.

Remembering sent them into another round of laughter. Occasionally, they would pause and glance out the window for any sign of their ride home. But there was nothing but the rain, running in sliverish streaks down the glass, reflecting the glimmer of the streetlights and headlights from passing cars.

Minako fanned herself, and Morwen was sweating, although she had already stripped down to her tank top, her black sweatshirt tied securely around her waist.

"Wanna step outside for a minute?" she finally asked. "We'll just stay under the over hang so we won't get rained on."

"Yeah, sure," Mina said.

The two teens ducked out into the rain and around the side of the building until they were under the large overhang of the building beside the movie theater. Morwen looked at the painted window. Interestingly enough, the picture was of a large barn owl sitting in a tree, while below, several almost ugly creatures of some unknown origin, danced gleefully in a circle. Above the picture, in bold, white letters, was **The Hobgoblin Dance Studio**. Morwen looked back at the owl, thinking it was a beautiful bird, until she noticed its jewel-red eyes. There was something almost sinister about the way they stared out from the glass, almost sinister and yet -haunting, sad.

Despite the fact she'd been sweating mere seconds before, Morwen shivered and looked at Minako. Her friend hadn't noticed the glass. She stood in a rare moment of silence, looking out at the passing traffic, her thoughts her own until she chose to share them. Her eyes wandered over the parking lot; her ears pricked suddenly at the sound of a speeding car. She glanced to her left, and quickly stepped back, grabbing and pulling Morwen back with her until they were almost touching the glass window.

A red sports car slowed slightly as it passed them, several eighteen and nineteen year old boys laughing and looking for something to brighten the gloomy day. The smart alec at the wheel grinned devilishly and honked as they sped past. Morwen, confused by her friend's movement, was disoriented when the blast split the peaceful air. Jumping back, she broke through the glass, shattering it and accidentally pulling Minako back with her.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, in a boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, the famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, four teenage boys crowded around a large book of spells. The book was actually from the forbidden section of the Hogwarts library, but James Potter, using his invisablity cloak, had managed to find out the spell that Madame Pince used to remove the books. He had practiced and managed to duplicate the spell. The boys had taken the book, which was entitled **A Beginner's Guide To Magic**. On the whole, the book hadn't seemed dangerous. That is, until they opened it. The book had several interesting spells in it, but there was an equal amount of Dark Arts scattered through out. 

"Hey, Moony! Check this on out!" James laughed.

Remus, the boy addressed as Moony, looked over at the spell his friend indicated. There was a small, moving illistration of a person trapped in a maze. Right next to it was a tiny illistration that was changing into a small, ugly creature that none of the boys recognized. James laughed and continued.

"If you say these words, who every you say 'em too will be stuck in a place called Labyrinth, or something. Listen._ 'The labyrinth is an unescapable maze...Use these words to banish your worst enemy to the Underground. 'I wish the goblins would come...'_ What rubbish! It's not even a real spell!'

"Eh, too bad, Prongs," Sirius said to his friend. "Otherwise, think of what we could do to Snivillus!"

"Ha! I bet you the goblins wouldn't even take him, he's so creepy!"

"Besides," Sirius grinned teasingly at Peter, the smallest of the four, "don't Muggles usually have rats run mazes? So we should wish Peter away!"

Peter cracked a small smile. He hated being teased about his animagus form, but after all, that was the price you paid to be cool. He looked thoughtfully at the book. It was true that he _did_ like mazes and puzzles, but that had nothing to do with his animagus form.

"I bet we could get through the labyrinth," he whispered to himself.

Remus heard him and turned toward him. "What?"

"I said, I bet _we_ could get through the labyrinth," Peter spoke up. He turned slightly pink and looked eagerly at Sirius. "I mean, you and James know almost as much as the teachers, and Remus is really good at puzzles. So am I," he added softly.

Sirius scratched his chin as he thought about it. The only one of the group who was sixteen (his birthday was just after the school year started, therefore he'd had to wait until he was almost twelve before he could begin his schooling), Sirius was just starting to get a beard in and was rather proud of the black 'peach-fuzz' that was growing on his chin.

"You know, I think you're right," he told Peter. "What do you think, James?"

"Bet ya we could," James sniggered. "What's so difficult about a maze? Even a magical one?"

"I thought you said the spell wouldn't work?" Remus pointed out.

"Eh, we'll just say the words any ways," James said. "If it works, we'll have something to do this weekend. If not, we can go after Snivillus some more."

"It's settled," Siius said before Remus could protest again. He studied the spell for a couple seconds, and pulled out his wand. "Hmm. 'I wish the goblins would come and take _us_ away, right now!'"

There was a flash of light, like lightening. When it cleared, the boys were gone, leaving the spell book laying open on the floor.


	2. Three hours till doomsday

Arthur's Note: Yes, the whole eye color thing is not very obvious unless you watch the movies over and over and over. When I first say the movie, I though Jareth's eyes were just blue. Even now, I still don't think his eyes are different colors. But they are in the book, and everybody keeps talking about it, so I figured I'd include that, too. Any ways...

* * *

Morwen landed hard on her back and felt shards of glass cut into her sides and arms. Mina managed to avoid landing directly on her friend; she rolled in midair and landed on her side. Neither girl could move for a moment; the wind had been knocked out of them. Bright sunlight shone through three arching stone windows, and Minako had to squint at the sudden change. Dark shapes were moving above her head, and she could hear voices muttering, though she didn't understand what they were saying. 

Beside her, Morwen moaned and managed to sit up. She gently picked the glass from her arms and brushed the loose glass off her. Minako imitated her. Blinking the sun from her eyes, she looked around. The room they'd landed in was large and circular, and made from a light colored stone. There was a shallow pit just in front of their feet, and little creatures everywhere.

Little creatures that she recognized.  
Goblins._  
Labyrinth_ goblins.

The goblin were perched all over the room, and there was no more order to them now than there had been in the movie. Food and dishes were scattered all over the floor. Chickens and pigs were wandering about. Mina shifted nervously as a particularly large pig came sniffing around her foot. Losing interest, it shuffled away again. She watched it leave, wondering why the heck there were _pigs_ and_ chickens_ in a _castle_, when there was a loud bang, and a big, stupid looking goblin suddenly stood where the pig had been. Mina's eyes bugged, and Morwen's mouth fell open; the goblins sniggered madly at the girls' reactions.

"Don't be afraid," a voice behind them spoke. Morwen jumped -Mina never figured out how she managed it, as she had still been sitting- and half landed on Mina, wrapping her arms around her friend. The voice continued. "They're just showing off."

Mina pushed Morwen off her and stood. Morwen quickly scrambled to her feet as well. She winced and looked down. A long gash ran down her calve, where she'd fallen through the window. She ignored it and turned around. She gasped when she saw Jareth standing there. He smiled, but his eyes were cool and calculating. He looked almost exactly the way David Bowie had portrayed him, but there were also several differences. For one thing, his hair was two shades lighter than his movie counter part. Not gray or white, just lighter. For another, his eyes were different colors. One was icy blue, the other dark, coffee brown. Magic was so thick around him that the girls could almost hear it; like a faint, sinister tune that spoke of a time older than them.

"This...isn't real," Morwen whispered.

The goblins broke into a loud, wicked laughter; Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, this is very real." His voice even sounded like David Bowie's. "You're Mortals," he continued softly. Despite his bored tone, his voice was edged with steel, "yet I can sense your power. You're both untrained, so how did get here?"

"We don't know," Mina said, irritated. "We were just standing outside the movies, minding our own business, and we're suddenly _here_. We don't know any more than you do!"

Morwen opened her mouth to tell about the window, but closed it and shook her head at Mina and Jareth's questioning looks. After all, just because there had been goblins painted on it, that didn't mean that it was connected to the Labyrinth.

Before Jareth could question them farther, several loud thumps came from the other side of the room.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Moony watch your foot-"

"Padfoot, what'd you-"

"Ow!"

Mina turned around, and Morwen looked over her shoulder. Four bodies in black robes were in a tangled heap on the other side of the pit. They watched excitedly as four boys untangled themselves and one by one rose -ungracefully- to their feet and looked around. The boys caught sight of the two girls, and their eyes widened in shock.

"What are _Mug -_" Peter began.

"So this is a labyrinth," Sirius said quickly, cutting Peter off. He snorted. "What do we have to do, find the exit?"

"Well, with Potter's head in the way, that _would_ be a difficult task," Morwen snapped.

"Morwen! Come on, leave them alone. You know, I still don't get why you don't like them. Hi, you guys. I'm Mina, and this rude person is Morwen; just ignore her."

Once again, the four boys stared at the girls in shock. Morwen continued to glare at Sirius and James. Jareth was temporarily forgotten as the Muggles and wizards faced each other.

"How did you know his name?" Remus asked.

"Because we're very special Muggles." Morwen said. Suddenly, she frowned. "Hey, how did you guys get here, any ways?"

Sirius brushed his long, dark hair out of his eyes and grinned roguishly at them.

"I wished us away so we could beat the labyrinth," he said.

The girls' mouths fell open. Even the goblins stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the young wizards. Jareth rose from his throne, not at all pleased with the direction things were taking.

"And you -you're doing this_ on purpose_ when you don't even have to?" Morwen said, shocked.

"Ha! Even a magical labyrinth would be a piece of cake for us, Muggle," Sirius retorted.

Instantly, Morwen and Minako each took several steps away from the Marauders, not wanting to be anywhere near them while they challenged Jareth. Minako moved too fast and tripped over a chicken, falling backwards with a thump; Morwen sat on the windowsill farthest from the Marauders. The four wizards were left facing Jareth, who was almost glaring at them.

"You really think the labyrinth's a piece of cake, do you?" he said.

"Yes sir," James said. He obviously didn't realize the danger he was in. "But we figured it would be something to keep us occupied. I never knew that the Ministry had allowed this place to be built. But -where are all the goblins?"

Minako tried to hide her snort, knowing that the goblins James was thinking of were radically different than the goblins that lived in the labyrinth.

"You're looking at them," Jareth said simply.

"What, these ugly little things?" Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Padfoot!" Remus chided.

"Sorry. These...creatures?"

"Yes. And they are ugly, aren't they."

"These aren't goblins!"

While Jareth was occupied with the wizards, Morwen caught Minako's eye and raised her eyebrows. Mina answered with a questioning look, and Morwen mouthed, _What now?_ Mina gave a tiny shrug and mouthed back, _Let's wait and see._ Suddenly, Jareth turned to Minako.

"And do you also think the labyrinth is so easily solved?"

"Wha -?" She hadn't been paying attention, and the conversation had suddenly shifted back to Sirius' boast.

"The labyrinth. Do you think it's a 'piece of cake?'"

"I don't know," she said, carefully lying. The labyrinth had looked very easy on the video.

Jareth turned around and looked at Morwen.

"And you?"

"I've, um, I've never actually _experienced_ the Labyrinth, so I really couldn't say."

"You'll get your chance," Jareth promised. He turned back to face the wizards, but his words were meant for the girls as well. "Since you are so interested in my labyrinth, I'll allow _all_ of you to a chance to experience it first hand. You have the usual thirteen hours."

Minako shot a glance at Morwen while Jareth's back was turn. Her eyes sparkled; she knew in her heart that she and Morwen could beat the labyrinth. Morwen met her gaze, her eyes uneasy and questioning. Mina gave her a sharp nod to reassure her. Her friend was cautious, but this time Mina knew she was right: the two friends could easily beat the labyrinth in thirteen hours. Sirius' next words showed he agreed with them.

"Thirteen hours?" He scoffed. "I could do it in one."

"No duh, you've got your magic," Morwen burst out before Jareth could. "What about us? Mina and I are Muggles, and we need all the time we can get."

"What? How did you -" Peter began.

"You have magic?" Jareth interrupted, turning to the boys.

"Yeah, but-" James began.

"In that case, you have three hours."

"That's not fair!" Mina and Morwen burst out together.

"Why?" Jareth asked the girls.

"Because we don't have magic, even though you think we do," Mina explained angrily. "You can't lump us in with them!"

"You Humans are fond of 'friends,' true?"

"Yes, but what does tha -"

"Simple. You now have four magical _friends_ to help you. Three hours."

With that, he sat back on his throne and leaned back. His lips curled into a mean smile.

"Find your way to the front gate, and you are free to go. Otherwise, you will stay here. Forever."

He lifted his hand. Instantly, all six appeared outside the gates to the Goblin Castle. The labyrinth -and the Goblin City- lay before them.


	3. So we split up?

**Moonjava:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Whylove:** Thanks, Mina. I haven't forget the other thing I'm supposed to add, either.

Dull brown buildings were scattered ahead of the teens like ugly warts. Besides the gate guards, no goblins could be seen any where.

Morwen moaned and sat down on the ground.

"We're not going to get out of this alive!" she muttered. She stared out over the labyrinth, her eyes wide and staring, as if she'd been hypnotized. "There's no way we're going to -"

"Morwen!" Mina said sharply. Her friend turned towards her, looking but not really seeing. "Morwen, isn't it a little _early_ for you to be acting like this? And why the heck are you giving up on _me_?"

"Three hours, Mina. _Three_ hours. It took Sarah _four_ to find her way to those two door guards, the ones that looked like playing cards. And she wasn't even close to half way through then!" Morwen's voice rose in pitch, her eyes wider than before.

"Morwen, listen." Minako knelt in front of her friend and put her hands on her shoulders, forcing Morwen to look in her eyes. "This is getting us no where. You and I aren't Sarah, and, any ways, that was a movie. We don't have to go where she went or make her mistakes. Damn, we're trying to get _away_ from the castle, not to it! Now, I really, _really_ need you to snap out of it. I need you to come up with a plan to get us out of here. Now come on! Help us. Alright?"

The Marauders exchanged glances, but didn't interrupt as Morwen pulled herself together.

She took a shuddering breath and nodded. "A -alright." She seemed calmer, though her voice was softer when she continued. "You're right; we can do this. Jareth wouldn't've given us an impossible task."

"I'm not so sure of that," Mina said, standing.

"No," Morwen said thoughtfully, still sitting. "He's unfair and a little mean, but he's confident of his powers, so giving us something impossible would be dull and too easy for him. He wants us to have _some_ chance of escaping him."

"How do you figure that?" Sirius asked, curious and skeptical.

"Because -" Morwen stopped as something caught her eye. She leaned down and picked up a little gold pocket watch that lay by her feet. The watch showed three hours only, but it also showed all the minutes in between them. Two tiny swords served as hands; the larger one was two and a half minutes past the first hour mark. Morwen stood abruptly and showed the watch to the others.

"Come on, I'll explain as we walk."

She put the watch in her pocket, and they set off. At first sight, the village appeared to be deserted. But as the walked through it, the group of teens noticed eyes peering at them from doorways or windows; eyes that would vanish as soon as they were spotted.

Peter looked around, taking in everything. Rotten food and pieces of junk were scattered over the street. The teens stepped gingerly, as somethings were rotted beyond recognition, and they probably hadn't been pleasant to begin with. The further they went into the city, the stronger the smell of rotten eggs and urine.

"The Goblin King likes being in charge," Morwen explained. "But he also likes entertainment. What's more entertaining than dangling a prize in front of someone weaker than yourself, and then laughing when they can't get it?"

"Well that sounds like we've got a chance," Sirius sneered, looking over at James.

"I think I understand," Mina said.

"Me, too," Remus added.

"Well, I don't," Sirius said, looking around. He changed the subject. "Look at these houses! They look like something a house-elf would live in!"

Minako and Morwen looked at each other, then away, and tried not to snicker. Both of them were thinking of what Hermione would say, had she heard that remark.

The smell grew stronger as they made their way closer to the gates. It got so bad, the girls covered their noses with their shirts, and the wizards cast bubble-head charms on themselves, figuring that the Statute of Secrecy no longer applied, since the girls knew about magic. Peter was still curious as to _how_ they knew about it, but any questions were saved until they could talk without choking.

Rats, chickens, and cats roamed the streets, and the two girls exchanged glances every now and again. Both were thinking about the differences between reality and the movie. So far things matched pretty closely, only reality was far more intense. Each wondered what else they would come across.

They passed through the village without incident, save for the danger of tripping over whatever animal should suddenly dodge across their paths. As they got closer to the gates, and wind stirred, pushing the smell from the city behind them. Mina thankful took a huge gulp of fresh air.

They reached the city gates, only to find them wide open.

"What d'ya wanna bet we have to face the robot thing?" Mina whispered to Morwen.

"The chances look good. We'll just play Hoggle."

"We'll what?" James asked; he'd overheard her last remark.

"Yeah, explain," Mina said.

Returning to her normal tone, Morwen gestured to the low wall that ran from the gates and went around the city.

"Look, Hoggle got around by walking on the wall. We can get out by going around on the wall, and ignoring the gate altogether."

"Oh!" Minako said. "No duh!" She threw an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "See, I knew you'd come up with a plan!"

The wizards exchanged glances.

"And why can't we go out the gate?" Sirius asked.

Both girls pointed at the iron gate for their answer, where they could see the two halves of Giganticus. The boys looked at it, confused. Having lived in the wizarding world most, if not all, of their lives, they had no clue what a robot was or what it looked like. So they never noticed the one that had been built into the gates to keep intruders away from the castle.

James rolled his eyes. "I don't get. It's just some stupid gate."

"Well, we don't have time to explain," Morwen told him.

She cupped her hands so Mina could step up and pull herself onto the low wall. The taller girl then reached down and helped her friend up. Morwen turned and reached out her hand for the next person, but the Marauders stayed where the were.

"We'll walk out, thanks," James said.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Mina warned. "You'll be trapped."

"Look, we came here for excitement! Not so we could run like Muggles from every -"

Sirius' voice trailed off when he remembered that both girls were Muggles themselves. Mina's face was white with anger, and if Morwen hadn't been in her way, she would've jumped down and strangled him. She was kept trying to yell at them, but she was so angry the words wouldn't come out. Morwen's face was still, her eyes staring at him with anger and hate. Every time Mina tried to move around her to strangle him, she moved to block her friend, but her eyes never left Sirius face.

"We are not cowards because we are better informed then you," she said quietly. "But since we _'run from everything_,' it's understandable that you want to make your own way..."

Mina gave a sharp nod and went down the other side of the wall. Morwen held out her hand again. Looking hesitantly at Sirius, Remus reached out and climbed up next to Morwen. She moved over as he reached out for Peter's hand. Once Peter safely on the other side, he looked back at Sirius and James. Sirius stepped forward and held up his hand.

"I thought _you _wanted to walk out the gate," Morwen snapped.

"Fine, we will," James retorted. "I bet there isn't any thing _we_ have to worry about; not with our _magic._"

Tight lipped, Morwen swung down off the wall. Remus looked back at his two best friends.

"Maybe you should reconsider -"

"And let those two think they've won? No way," James said.

"Go on, Moony," Sirius told him. "There's nothing we need to worry about."

Remus bit his lip. He didn't want to abandon his friends, but the girls _did_ seem to know about this place...

With a sigh, he shrugged. "Good luck."

He dropped down by the girls and Peter. The four of them walked around and stood in front of the city gate, waiting for James and Sirius. The boys walked toward them, only slightly nervous as they passed the first gate. When nothing happened to them as they neared the second gate, they exchanged smirks, sure the two girls were insane.

That was when the floor fell out beneath them. Mina, Morwen, Peter, and Remus watched, horrified, as the two disappeared. The trap door swung back in place, and the two girls had to grab the backs of the wizards' robes to keep them from running to where their friends stood.

"_That_ wasn't in the movie..." Morwen muttered.

"Let's get out of here. We need to find the hedge maze," Mina said. "Then we'll find them."

Morwen nodded. She tugged Peter around by his robes and began to pull him along with her.

"Let me go!" he cried.

"Come on, we gotta help Porngs!" Remus yelled.

"There's nothing you can do," Morwen said. The boys stopped struggling and looked at her. "There's a way to the underground maze-" Morwen glanced at Mina, "-and we can take you there."

"Then let's go!" Remus took the lead, heading out into Junk Town. Peter followed right behind him. Morwen placed a hand on Mina's sleeve to hold her back; the two needed to talk.


End file.
